


Le Tue Fiamme

by Nuraicha



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5679499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Time for discussion had come and gone - you were to obey.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Basically Matt/Female Reader PWP because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Tue Fiamme

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [tamarelmensdorp](http://tamarelmensdorp.livejournal.com) looked it over for me, but after she went through it I changed many things, so there might be mistakes all mine. Thanks as well to [mjartrod](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mjartrod/pseuds/mjartrod) and [McSparklez](http://archiveofourown.org/users/McSparklez/pseuds/McSparklez) for helping me out with a tricky paragraph I was having trouble with.  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is all fiction and I'm not making money off it.
> 
> I don't know where this came from but here it is. Last time I wrote het of any kind was in 2014 so be gentle with me :P Criticism is very welcomed! Title is Italian and means "Your Flames".

You looked into his eyes: they were holding your stare with steely determination, ordering you to follow his command. It mattered little whatever you thought about it, he had barked an order and you were to comply without hesitation. Time for discussion had come and gone – you were to obey.

 

You didn’t mutter any confirmation; he didn’t need it – everything had already been mutually agreed to since the moment you planted a foot inside the dimly lit room.

 

You opened your mouth and he filled it with his cock.

 

He wasn’t expecting you to show off your blowjob skills or well practised technique. That night wasn’t about flicking your tongue around the underside of his head, sucking hard just as your mouth started travelling upwards or accompany the bobbing motion of your head with a screwdriving motion of your hand. No, he didn’t want that.

 

For tonight you were only a wet hole in which he could thrust his length for as long as he wished. He didn’t care if he was so huge your eyes watered when his cockhead charged against the back of your throat, or if you gagged so much you were leaking mucus and dense saliva all over his member.

 

Because he loved having you at his mercy. You could see it in the fiery storm his eyes had been transformed into, the way his mouth hung open in pleasure, the strict grip in which he held your hair, keeping your head in place for giving you a thorough face-fucking.

 

When his orgasm arrived, he was quick enough to yank you away before beginning to come all over your features: thick spurts of semen landed everywhere, from your hairline to your chin, dripping down your nose and shooting through your parted lips.

 

Months before, you wouldn’t have thought it could be possible. Yet there you were: kneeling on the floor, covered in warm sperm and so soaking wet you just knew you had stained the carpet beneath you with your fluids.

 

His name left your lips, almost against your will; a barely-there whisper that conveyed all your admiration and devotion towards him. It wasn’t even a plea; it was a mere declaration of endless love.

 

“Stand up,” he told you. You hurried back to your feet, standing on wobbling legs not only due to the physical strain, but mainly a consequence of your aroused state. His semen was starting to dry and your skin would be itching very soon, but you didn’t mind the slightest bit.

 

His blue eyes were now shining with satisfaction, the sort that comes not only from post-orgasmic euphoria, but also from pride and affection.

 

“Time for your reward,” he announced, a promising smirk gradually taking up his sharp angles.

 

Two impossibly long fingers entered your drenched pussy with force, mapping all your weak points with the skilled knowledge only a lover could possess, while a calloused thumb rapidly teased your clit. For a passing moment you feared to fall, but he quickly wrapped his left arm around your waist, sustaining your pliable body against his.

 

Your high-pitched moans sounded alien to your own ears. Your body was so hot you felt your skin, your core, your whole being burning. His mere presence was overwhelming, your senses flooding with the sight of his eyes full of lust, the remaining taste of his come and flesh on your tongue, the smell of his sweat and musk surrounding you, the warmth pouring from his hands, his breath against your face, his fingers twisting inside... Oh god, were there three now?

 

“You’re _mine_.”

 

His voice stated a fact and it rang through your ears like angels chanting at the doors of paradise.

 

You became fire.


End file.
